Weapons
Pistols Shotgun C-01s.png|Shotgun C-01s 16.png|Virus Gun 15.png|Rocket Launcher 13.png|RayGun 200px-12,221,0,104-CaptureCSBNG.png|BNG *Pistol CS-Pro - A realistic pistol that fires relatively quickly and packs a punch. *'Pistol C-01p '- The pistol the Marine started with has a new look and speed. It does relatively low damage but fires a bit faster than the Alien Rifle. *'Alien Pistol' - A pistol that is a bit like a railgun. Fast rate of fire, shoots railgun shots but these shots WILL NOT bounce. *'Glock pistol' - A pistol which requires a reload after a certain number of shots fired. Rifles ''' *Assault Rifle CS-RC' - Used by the Civil Security on some levels in the Campaign. This is a Rapid-Fire assault rifle, with no cool down. *'Assault Rifle C-01r '- One of the main weapons of the Marine. It looks like the fully upgraded Assault Rifle C-01r from PB:FTP and has a different firing noise. It has mediocre piercing power and an amazing rate of fire. Used and for falkok. *'Alien Rifle' - A kind of rifle which is more adept for long range combat. High stopping power. *'M4A1 Assault Rifle' - A rifle which requires a reload after around 16 shots are fired from the rifle. '''Shotgun' *'Shotgun CS-DAZ'- is a powerful shotgun that fires 4 bullets in one shot. high rate of fire, low accuracy. *'Shotgun C-01s '- One of the main weapons used by Marine. It can be red or blue and fires 3 bullets. slightly better penetration than the rifle c-01r *'Alien Shotgun' - Despite being a Shotgun it doesn't recoil, which makes more accurate. Others *'Lite railgun v01 CS-HShot' - Weaker than its counter part, but it reloads much faster. It can fire through multiple enemies. *'Heavy RailGun CS-OneSOneK' - More powerful than its counter part, can fire through multiple enemies. Slow reload but high damage. Accuracy is reduced when lying down. *'Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro'- The newest version of the Rocket Launcher. Its more powerfull, faster and splash damage. *'Defibrillator'- (A.K.A..tazer)- Used to bring back dead allies and to heal yourself. it can also used in Combat where you can make an enemy start dying (damage :10) *'Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby' - Is a non equipable weapon in Campaign but in the Multiplayer you can equip this . It Fires grenades and can glitch through flat walls. *'CS-BNG' - The most powerful explosive handheld weapon in PB2. It fires a big lime green bullet which damage anything in its way. Slow reload. *[[Plasmagun CS-Bloom|'Plasmagun CS-Bloom'-]] Mostly use in Gliding. It shoots fast and powerful shots. *'Ray Gun C-01y' - The infamous glitching gun it is the newest version of the Plazma Gun which fires out 4 plasma bullets in campaign but only 2 in multiplayer. Also great for Sniping through thin walls. *'Drone Gun CS-Virus' - It shoots out 3 drone-like bugs which attacks enemies in range. *'Minigun C-02m' - Noir Lime's signature weapon. It has 2 times the firing range of the rifles and also used for gliding. *'Grenades' - You can only carry 6 of these. They explode after roughly 3 secs. *'Sniper Rifle CS-YipeeKiYay' - A ballistic sniper rifle after the Version 1.17 was installed in the game. Features a LED designator to indicate enemy presence and a targeting laser. Vehicle *'Vehminigl' Trivia *Plazma Burst 2 has more guns than PB:FTP *Plazma Burst 3 will have laser guns and grappling hooks.(The fuck? Wow. GSA hater...again. this is my second edit.) Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Alien weapons Category:Plazma Burst 2